Sex Moon
by LessonsofPassion
Summary: Clare is one of the hottest girls in school, and has a strange aura around her. Eli is a typical nerd who is living in his buddies college dorm. Clare does the unexpected and asks Eli out on a date... to a graveyard. Will Eli enjoy himself? Will he please Clare? More importantly, will he make it out alive?
1. Sex Moon

_Ok, so here's the story. There is that popular series of book written by that lady. You know, the one's that were filmed. The problem with that "saga" is simple - it's addressed for sad emo kids, not horny adults who like to spice up sex with Gothic mood._

_Moreover, the girl from that saga is just so not - hot. But here we are, with an outtake on that topic. So - the chick is fucking rocking hot. She just transferred into Eli Goldsworthy's high school. And he's a 18 year old horny nerd. Even though, she approached him one day and invited him on a date._

_Ok, she invited him to a date in a cemetery - but she's a goth-emo kind of slut so... looks like natural environment for her. He is about to leave his apartment._

**Switching to Eli's POV**

"You're charming but... Maybe it's your place... It just doesn't feel right... I'm kinda mad about creepy places... let's go for a date in a... graveyard! Please, don't forget to take a flashlight, candles, and a lighter," she said. Looking around the apartment, she had a point. It was just some dingy old run down apartment. Nothing special. I agreed and grabbed my car keys, a flashlight, a lighter, and some candles like she asked, and opened the front door.

I drove the long road into down. We had to go past the farms, through downtown, and to the other side of the city. We finally got to the cemetery. It was kind of creepy, but the girl next to me gave me strength.

"I'm so glad you came. I hope you didn't change your mind? Are you ready to explore that resting place with me?" she asked. We was leaned against the stone wall around the cemetery. Her stomach was completely visible thanks to her cropped shirt and jacket. I wondered how her tight skinny jeans kept her ass in.

"Sure, babe, goth'n'roll!" I blurted out. My cheeks turned red at what I had just said.

"Hmm... I like your enthusiasm! You impressed me! Let's go then!" she smiled at me over her shoulder as she strides in.

"Wow, I'm excited!" I said.

We walked up the hills a little ways and came across all these resting places. Some of the tombstones had broken in half and they were all squished on top of each other. Clare took a deep breath in and got my attention, resting her arms on top of her head.

"Can you feel it? That wonderful gaze of dead... cold wind... wolfs howling... I can feel it with my whole body! They rest here... watching us..." she said, obviously in her own world.

My body started to shake a little, probably because of the wind.

"I feel that you should visit some kind of doctor..." I said hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be rude! Anyway... Just turn around... Wonderful! So peaceful..." she said, as I slowly turned around as she asked.

I smiled.

"You're the one that's wonderful," I said.

I could feel her energy die down a little.

"I'm kinda... dead... dead inside, you know? I guess I haven't been happy for a long time," she said darkly. Uncomfortable by all the sadness, darkness, and weirdness, I tried making a joke.

"I'll show you want happiness is... take off your pants!"

I never said it was a good joke. She liked it though, surprisingly, and laughed.

"I just love your spirit! Good to know your not one of those emotional kids who only care about suffering and pain! Let's go, that graveyard is big!" she said, finally with a smile on her face, but my energy started to run low.

"I'm kinda tired... can we just sit and chat?" I asked, hesitantly.

She sighed, and laid down on top of a totally knocked over tombstone.

"This is a nice spot... we can sit here... tell me, have you ever read any book about magic?" she asked, her body in a slightly tantalizing pose.

"Sure! I have read 'Ye Old Book of Ye Old Magic' by El Jaszczurro," I joked. She rolled her big blue eyes.

"What a waste of time! You know, that kind of book is pure garbage! Try to read something about that sad girl and that vampire boy! That's a good book!" she giggled at the last part. I looked away and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna read it," I said. Hey, if it's what she liked, I would read it. She moved her body into yet another position, even more seductive pose than before, and she was now on all fours trying to make herself more comfortable.

"Just talking with you... and being here... somehow I feel.. horny. Let's go to the old haunted mansion. Are you okay with this dark idea?" she asked while I watched her ass move around.

I smiled. Since when do hot girls like this ever ask to have sex with me? This was amazing!

"Sure, why not - dark places and you - perfect combination," I said.

We walked up a even bigger hill before finally walking into the mansion, which was like walking into a turned off computer screen. There was not a single light on, and my eyes had not yet adjusted. I could here Clare next to me.

"It's so dark here. Can you see anything? If you want, you may turn on the flashlight right now," she said. I did as she asked, and I turned on the flashlight.

I shined it around the room, but nothing seemed special. There was a chair, a fireplace, and a mantle with a picture of a skeleton in the room, but not much else. I finally found Clare in the room.

"Great, it's much brighter now. Please don't shine the light directly in my face, okay?" she asked me nicely, but it threw me off. How was I supposed to see her, and more importantly, why couldn't I see her?

"Why? Are you a vampire or something? Don't be silly," I said, but I realized I shouldn't have.

"Gee. Are you stupid? I just have an allergy for bright light," she snipped at me. I decided to try to ignore, and turned down a corridor. She followed me of course. She leaned her sexy body against a old wall.

"I feel so excited. Where do you think we should go next?" she asked.

I said nothing and kept moving down the hallway until we got to the main staircase. It was amazing how it looked like any other fancy stereotypical staircase.

"What an astonishing Gothic design. I just adore this place. Can you feel the darkness crawling on your skin?" she asked as innocently as could be, but I felt very uncomfortable.

"No, this place is really creeping me out," I said honestly, still looking around.

_Arrrrrgh. Bloodlust! Her lips were cold... moon was full._

_Something went wrong - I pissed my girlfriend off and now she needs blood. My blood. She kissed my neck. I felt a weird sensation. Life was draining out of my body.. so cold. Darkness coiled my mind._

_I died bitten by a sexy vampire._

_Vampires. You read about them but you would never expect to fuck one of their kin!_

_But it wasn't important anymore. She sucked all the blood out of my body and left my corpse in the crypt where I fucked her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Make sure to leave a review and check out the alternate version!<em>**


	2. Alternate version

"You're charming but... Maybe it's your place... It just doesn't feel right... I'm kinda mad about creepy places... let's go for a date in a... graveyard! Please, don't forget to take a flashlight, candles, and a lighter," she said. Looking around the apartment, she had a point. It was just some dingy old run down apartment. Nothing special. I agreed and grabbed my car keys, a flashlight, a lighter, and some candles like she asked, and opened the front door.

I drove the long road into down. We had to go past the farms, through downtown, and to the other side of the city. We finally got to the cemetery. It was kind of creepy, but the girl next to me gave me strength.

"I'm so glad you came. I hope you didn't change your mind? Are you ready to explore that resting place with me?" she asked. We was leaned against the stone wall around the cemetery. Her stomach was completely visible thanks to her cropped shirt and jacket. I wondered how her tight skinny jeans kept her ass in.

But, my dorky self took over me, again.

"It's kinda scary...can't we just stay here?" I asked, being honest with her. She rolled her eyes and walked in, ignoring me.

"Come on! You're not a sissy, right? Let's go!" she barked at me. I rolled my eyes also, because she was being so rude.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." I mumbled.

She kept walking, still ignoring me. We kept walking until we came across a bunch of old tombstones, some broken in half, some totally knocked over. It was a shame, since some of them were really nice. She spoke suddenly.

"Can you feel it? That wonderful gaze of dead... cold wind... wolfs howling... I can feel it with my whole body! They're resting here.. watching us," she said, her arms rested over her head, her breasts and ass in prominent view.

"I feel... fear," I said, again, being honest. She smiled and walked closer.

"Don't worry, you're under my protection! Just try to enjoy... it's so wonderful... so peaceful..." she said.

I took a shaky breath in. It was quite strange how much this girl liked the dead.

"I prefer living over dead," I said, looking around.

She gave me a deathly stare, and turned around, walking toward the gate.

"Okay, I've had enough. You are shaking. I'm not interested in a man who is afraid of me. You just don't feel the atmosphere of this place," she said, always facing forward. She didn't even bother to look back. She just headed straight for my car.

"Hmm, I'm sorry. I will take you home," I said, trying to be as polite as I could.

_I shitted myself. Ok, not literally, but still - I was scared as hell. Spooky cemetery, the company of a pale skinned weirdo obssessed with death... It's simply not my cup of tea. _

_I ran away from the cemetery. I have done all I can to forget about that night and about her... especially about her unusally long teeth..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Make sure to leave a review!<em>**


End file.
